


Прививка человечностью

by curious_werewolf, OhotnikiNaNechist



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Case Fic, Crack, Gen, M/M, WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018, Мини G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist
Summary: У охотников нет страховок. Но есть свой план прививок.





	Прививка человечностью

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 – "Прививка человечностью"

– Как-то это лицемерно, – вздохнул Сэм и скривился, покачав пострадавший в драке с призраком клык языком. – Себя мы прививаем, а другим за такой же прикус – серебряную пулю.

Ладони у него зудели от пробивающейся шерсти, и на шуточки Дина о причинах такой волосатости огрызался Сэм вдвойне стервозно – и как подросток, и как только что привитый полиморф-прививкой охотник.

– Так и представляю, как мы с отцом рассказываем о пользе противооборотневых прививок в какой-нибудь религиозной общине, – хмыкнул Дин. – То была бы самая короткая запись в отцовском дневнике. «Январь 1999 – посланы на хрен даже терпеливыми амишами из Огайо».

Сэм криво усмехнулся.

Библиотечные книги листать с растущим маникюром было неудобно. Телек на этой заброшенной ферме шипел при включении не хуже гарпии, так что отвлечься на него не вышло бы. Глаза, как и выкрученное на максимум восприятие, отдыхали только на Дине. Тот перебирал и перетирал детали разложенного на тряпице револьвера, пока Сэм, переживавший тяжелую аллергию на серебро как побочный эффект прививки, завистливо следил за его размеренными движениями. 

– И долго еще? – проворчал он.

– Неа, – успокоил Дин и прищурился, посмотрев на Сэма сквозь чистый стволик «Миротворца». Тот надулся, а на ушах у него заколосились трогательные рысьи кисточки. Дин засмеялся и перевел «прицел» на всплывшую кверху бледным брюхом луну. – Переживем это полнолуние, Сэмми, и к утру тебе станут не страшны серые волки.

Сэм снова засопел. Дин прививки переносил легче, почти не поддаваясь изменениям настроения и трансформации, поэтому никак не удавалось разжиться материалом для шуток, когда тот получал полиморф-прививку – он помнил только, как Дин пытался уместить в штанины джинсов тройной хвост молодого кицунэ. Хвосты своевольничали и цеплялись за костлявые коленки самого Сэма. Еще в память врезались ядовито-зеленющие диновы глаза, когда отец увозил его в отдельный домик, оставив Сэма у Бобби. Ему доводилось видеть других кицунэ, но только с Дином можно было поверить в легенды об их божественном происхождении. А та прививка, которую ему поставили сегодня и вовсе походила на подарок. Вообще-то, Сэм думал, что свои «побочки» Дин успешно использует в каком-нибудь баре, кадря девчонок и раздражая барменов фальшивым удостоверением.

Сэм крутился на тощем диване, как пес в поисках удобного места.

– Поспишь, Сэмми? – мягко спросил Дин. – Я сейчас соберу револьвер и посторожу тебя, ок?

Сэму было жарко в собственной коже. Хотелось тявкать и грызть сахарную луну. Еще до судорог тянуло изваляться в Дине, который пах так чертовски притягательно. Его будто выкинуло из тела этим жаром и напряжением, потянуло на улицу. 

Лес за фермой жил своей жизнью, хрустел остовами ночных жертв и грозовой свежестью. Самые разные твари, невидимые обычному человеку, топорщили перья и расправляли прозрачные стрекозьи крылья. Мускусно пахнущие «дети ночи» терлись боками о деревья, оставляя на коре метки когтей и клочки шерсти, способные смутить и опытного лесника. 

Сэм ощутил зверский голод, и теплый свет с очертаниями фигуры Дина в окне заманил его обратно. Уже приближаясь к двери он понял, что угол обзора как-то выше, а размах плечей – шире. Знакомо заскрипела кожаная куртка, когда Сэм потянулся к двери их дома. Вот только запах был неправильным.

Он дернул ногами – ну точно псина – и очнулся. В их маленькой кухоньке на входе в домик тихо говорил Дин.

– Пусть поспит, – услышал Сэм. – Думаю, у Сэмми получится поймать волну связи с альфой, и мы даже найдем охоту по соседству. Пусть отдохнет еще немного, пап.

Подключение к «радио альфа» стало одной из побочек, которые проявлялись у Сэма почти так же щедро, как видения у медиумов. Проблема состояла в том, что и носители монстро-гена, услышав неосторожного молодого охотника на своей волне, частенько приходили за ним первым. Отец говорил – так вампиры вышли на Элкинзов.  
Сэм еле удержался от шипения, шпигуя барабан серебряными патронами.

Качнулся, приваливаясь к дверному косяку, и заскрипел когтями по металлу, вскидывая револьвер:

– Отойди от него.

Джон обернулся – и на секунду Сэм даже засомневался, настолько точно шейпшифтер передал привычное неодобрение на лице отца. 

– У него же бред, – произнесла тварь ровно с тем же оттенком претензии, с которым Джон вычитывал Дина за младшего сына. – Ты что, не мог дать брату жаропонижающее?

За виноватый вид Дина захотелось отбросить револьвер и кинуться на монстра с кулаками. 

– Дин, – хрипнул Сэм. 

Глаза у того были такими же зелеными, как после кицунэ-побочек. Испуганными, – понял Сэм.

Взгляд Дина метался между ним и Джоном.

– Хэй, Сэмми, не дури спросонья, – он успокаивающе протянул руку, словно это Сэм был опасной кусачей тварью. Точно. Так он сейчас и выглядел.

«Джон» разочарованно вздохнул. Дин осторожно взял пушку из неловких когтей Сэма. Усмехнулся ему ободряюще. 

– Это не отец, – слабо прошипел Сэм.

– Знаю, – беззвучно сложились губы Дина. 

Тварь метнулась вперед – в маленьком пространстве скорость была ужасающей. 

Дин нажал на курок. Сэм точно знал, что тот не промахнулся, но шейпшифтера только развернуло, отшвырнув к порогу. Он медленно, демонстративно встряхнулся, ощериваясь, и двинулся к Сэму. За ними пришел сам альфа – и охотничий молодняк мог замедлить его не больше, чем разбитая коленка.

– Нам, – доверительно сообщил шейпшифтер, приглядываясь к Сэму, – пригодится мальчонка с такими способностями. 

И осклабился на Дина: 

– Убери револьверрр, щщенок, серебро меня не возьмет.

Тот продолжил палить как заправский ганфайтер, быстро отпихивая Сэма в комнату спиной. Когда боек щелкнул вхолостую, Сэм не выдержал – оттолкнулся прогнувшимися по-волчьи ногами и вцепился в физиономию альфы.  
Шейпшифтер успел поймать его за глотку, поднимая над полом, и отшвырнул Дина к стене. Совесть не мучила Сэма, когда он по-заячьи лягнул тварь в пах когтистыми ногами.

В прихожей грохнуло, сладко потянуло новой порцией пороха.

Шейпшифтер удивленно качнулся и завалился на запищавшего Сэма.

– Когда-нибудь, – рявкнул Бобби Сингер, вырастая за спиной дохлого оборотня, – я пристрелю настоящего Джона!

– Его серебро не брало, – извиняющимся тоном пробормотал Дин.

– Альфу можно убить только из этого кольта, – склочно проворчал Бобби. – Вы как, мальцы? Ох и надеру же я зад Джону – оставить вас одних в такой близи от альфы. Да после того, как вампиры загрызли Элкинзов.

За окном светало. Сэм облегченно вздохнул и чихнул от резкой вони собственной шерсти. Хоть и знал, что – технически – то были волосы. От чиха мохнатое навершие уха отвалилось и липко скользнуло по щеке. 

Дин заржал.

Сэм хлюпнул носом:

– Ненавижу тебя, придурок!

Дин покачал головой и фыркнул. Казалось, его совсем не тревожила «линька» Сэма и собственные ладони, оскальзывавшиеся на липких от крови альфы сэмовых боках, пока он наспех оттирал брата мокрой тряпкой.

– Не ври, Сэмми. Трудно ненавидеть парня со свежей прививкой гламуром инкуба, – самодовольно констатировал Дин.

– Мда, – пробормотал Бобби, – я разберусь с той падалью, а вы собирайтесь. Пересидите остаток периода у меня. 

У Сэма начинался новый этап – шейпшифтер-стадия. 

И он надеялся тихо помереть от стыда в бункере Бобби. 

– Ты превращался? – Сэм устроил словно оплывающую восковой кожей голову на коленях Дина, и любимые джинсы того медленно пропитывались... Господи, он не хотел знать, чем. 

Дин кивнул. 

– Многие превращаются на этой стадии. Шейпшифтер – даже временный – интуитивно принимает вид того, на кого у охотника или родственников не поднимется рука.

Дин был с Джоном, – вспомнил Сэм.

– В кого ты превращался? – спросил он вслух. С Дином боль от трансформации отходила на второй план. А, может, Сэм просто переживал ее легче.

Дин долго молчал, потом сказал, тихо и виновато:

– Папа тогда заходил в бары. По вечерам. Видимо, тварь сочла, что выглядеть как мама – залог моей безопасности и способ получить его защиту. 

– Отец сильно взбесился? – Сэму вдруг стало страшно за Дина, глупо и запоздало. 

– Нет, – усмехнулся Дин. – Он просто не смотрел на меня. Вообще. И лучше бы он мне врезал.

– За что? – хотел возмутиться Сэм. Но прокаркал эгоистично, хватая Дина за руки в надежде, что тот не отвернется с отвращением на лице:

– А в кого превращаюсь я, Дин? 

Вентилятор на потолке бункера мерно перемалывал нагретый, плотный воздух, холодил ребра усиленный железом противодемонский пол.

Дин погладил новую кожу на лице Сэма и улыбнулся. Зеленоглазый, рыже-пыльно-золотой, как бессмертное кицунэ-божество.

– Ты кошмарно линяешь и превращаешься в себя, Сэмми. Тебе и не нужно быть кем-то другим.


End file.
